


Midnight Adventures

by neverfinishe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Doesn't have to be Superfamily, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfinishe/pseuds/neverfinishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve and Tony's son has a nightmare in the middle of the night, and Tony goes in to settle him down.</p><p>Steve wakes up a half-hour later in bed, alone. Freaking out, he goes looking for Tony." (Prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> a) Fill for this ( http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=45606914#t45606914 ) prompt. b) This does NOT have to be superfamily. It can be coincidental naming.

Crying fills the room, causing Steve to groan softly. He wants to roll over, pull his pillow over his head, and go back to sleep, but he knows that he can’t. He loves Peter dearly, but he’s only just returned from a long mission that allowed for very little sleep. He’s about to sit up and convince himself to go calm Peter when Tony squeezes his shoulder.

“I’ve got him,” Tony says softly.

Steve frowns, wants to ask if he’s sure, but he doesn’t get the chance. Tony is already out the door. He feels guilty. Tony’s been taking care of Peter on his own for days, and the toddler can be a handful. He’s a sweet, good boy, but the nightmares are well out of the traumatized toddler’s control.

Steve pushes the thoughts out of his head. He promises himself to make it up to Tony by taking on all toddler duties for the next forty-eight hours, but he’s grateful for the sleep for now.

*

The next time Steve wakes, his side is cold. He expects to find Tony curled up in the majority of the blankets, but he finds that they’re on the floor and Tony is nowhere to be found. His heart nearly stops as he realizes Tony never came back to bed, and he can’t help the few dozen thoughts that run through his head that something might be wrong.

He’s up and out of bed in seconds, making his way toward Peter’s room. He tries to force himself to be calm as he grabs the shield halfway to Peter’s nursery. He stops just outside of the door and tries to listen to any sign of trouble. He doesn’t hear anything, which only makes the images and the ‘what if’s worse.

He pushes the door open quickly but quietly, shield up and ready to defend or attack. He stops short when his eyes settle on Tony and Peter.

Tony’s slumped over on the rocking chair with Peter curled in his arms. The light of his reactor shines on the book that is falling out of his hand. He’s just barely holding onto it with his fingers.

Steve feels a mixture of relief and adoration as he takes in the sight. He’s careful to put the shield down against the wall, mentally noting that Tony likely would have enjoyed seeing Captain America so wound up, in his boxers, and looking completely ready to take on the world for his husband and son.

He takes the book from Tony’s hand. He doesn’t want it to fall to the floor and startle the two. He kisses the top of Tony’s head, hoping he might stir just enough to be aware of Steve’s presence.

Steve’s gentle as he takes Peter from Tony’s arms. Tony opens his eyes with a soft groan, but it doesn’t seem to phase Peter in the least. There’s a small trail of drool running from one corner of Peter’s mouth to his chin, and Steve has to stifle a chuckle. Peter is going to wind up the single most spoiled child on Earth given how hard it is for either of them to tell him ‘no’ now. The big brown eyes and messy chocolate curls don’t help much. He might not be biologically their’s, but his eyes remind him a lot of Tony’s.

“Come on,” Steve says softly as he returns to collect Tony. Peter is curled up in his toddler bed with his stuffed bear. He’s barely stirred since Steve entered, which the blond is grateful for.

Tony takes his offered hand, and Steve helps him back to the room. They settle back under the blankets together. Steve holds Tony close to his chest with his arms wrapped around him. Intrusive thoughts enter his brain, reminding him of the terrible ‘what if’s, but he pushes them away. He focuses on the image of Tony and Peter curled up on the rocking chair. He’ll have to sketch it out later, since he hadn’t taken a picture.


End file.
